Enemies turn Lovers?
by FAXfan
Summary: All HUMAN! Bella is cordinated and somewhat popular. She plays soccer. Edward's new and the star runningback. What happens when sport rivals come together when Bella befriends Edwards sister and they become best friends! Review! A/N: I don't own twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my FIRST Twilight Fanfic, so go easy on me. I only wrote one on Max Ride and that's it! Here we go!**

**P.S. ENJOY! ;)**

**Bella's POV**

Hey, my name is Isabella Swan, I go by Bella. I lived with my Mom Renee and her Husband Phil. He's my stepdad and he loves my mom, so I'm okay with it. Phil plays baseball for a living and travels a lot. My mom stayed home with me in Arizona but she missed him too much. So, I moved in with my dad Charlie. He lives in a small, rainy town called Forks. I moved there two years ago. I am a senior in high school right now. My closest friend is Angela Weber. I can't really call her my best friend, but we get along GREAT! I have one love in my life, and its name is soccer. Right now, I have one week until soccer tryouts start. Of course its indoor soccer, you can't play outside sports except for football. Stupid football! I am in the middle of lunch and then I go to Biology. We just got new kids. All I heard is that their last name was Cullen.

"Bella I SO can't wait for soccer, can you?" Asked Angela.

"Hell NO! I am counting down the days until we start. I have to start jogging though. Do you want to come with me in the mornings starting tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Sure thing!" _BRINGGG!!!! _

The bell rang signaling for our next class.

"See you later, Bella!" Ange called. I slowly walked to my most boring class of all. I sat alone because I didn't like to talk to people during classes. I walked in and sat down. I pulled my I-pod out of my backpack and put it in and listen to the songs bobbing my head. The song that was on now was Animal I have Become by Three days Grace. Mr. Banner just walked in so I packed up my I-pod. When I looked up their was a Greek god in the door way.

"Excuse me is this Biology with Mr. Banner?" Ooh. He had a velvety voice. Then a small little pixie popped up next to him. She was just as beautiful.

"Yes this is. Are you the Cullen's?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Yes we are!" The pixie said, "I'm Alice and this is my Brother Edward." Hmm, Edward.

"Please take the two seats next to Miss Swan. Miss Swan please stand up." Mr. Banner ordered. I slowly stood up. Alice bounced happily to the seat next to me. Edward was on the other side of her.

"Hi! My name is Alice. What's yours?" Alice said.

"Isabella, but I go by Bella."

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen please tell us about yourselves." Mr. Banner said.

Alice started, "Well, I'm Alice and I LOVE shopping! I have two brothers, Edward and Emmet. I also have two Foster siblings named Rosalie and Jasper!" She said in one breath. Next was Edwards turn.

"Uhm, the same thing Alice said except the shopping part", the class chuckled, "I love football and I'm a running back. I also can play drums, guitar, and piano." Oh my god!

"Thank you. Okay, class turn to page 98." Mr. Banner ordered.

I opened my book and let Mr. Banner drone on about the Krebs Cycle, not really listening. I small piece of paper landed on my book.

It said:

_Hey! Is it just me or is this class BORING!!! I was also wondering what you do around here for fun. I have a feeling we are going to be best friends! Do you want to hang out later? You could come to my house and meet the rest of my family. If not, oh well. I have a tendency to scare people off because I'm so energetic!_

_~Alice~_

For some reason I really liked Alice. I hope we can become friends!

I wrote back:

_**Hey! It is not just you! What we do around here is sports. I play soccer for fun and hang around with friends. I think you're right, we will be friends! Sure, I'd love to hang out! I don't really care what we do. I don't get scared to easily. **__****_

_**-Bella**_

Alice read it quickly while Edward looked over her shoulder reading. He chuckled at something. Hmm? He plays football. I play soccer. HE'S LAUGHING AT ME! I put on my death glare and stared at him. He looked over at me after feeling me gaze. He looked absolutely shocked. Alice looked back and forth between us. Then, she scribbled something else down and handed it back to me.

_Can I try out for soccer? When are tryouts, by the way? Also could I meet some of your friends? Alright how about you follow me home after school? It's a good thing you don't get scared!_

_P.S. Apparently Edward gets scared easily. Hehe!_

_~Alice~_

_**Yeah you can try out! It's in one week. I am super excited. I will just text my brother and tell him where I'll be at. He also plays football. (If you didn't know.) Edward should be scared! He was laughing at me because I play soccer, well screw him! **_

_**-Bella**_

When Alice read it she chuckled and nodded. The bell rang for the end of school.

"Bella. I think you are ready to meet my parents. Are you nervous?" Alice acted as if we were dating. I could play along. I put my arm across her shoulder and tugged her close.

"Don't worry babe. I'm a pro at parents!" I said in a deep voice. We laughed as we walked outside. Alice climbed into Edwards silver Volvo. I climbed into my orange grand am. It's one of the newer ones so it looks cool. I followed the Cullen's home and we pulled into a long narrow driveway that led back into the woods. When the trees cleared out there was an amazing stone mansion right in front of me. I stepped out of my car and gaped at it. All of a sudden I heard booming laughter. Just then, a guy ran down the steps of the house and up to me. He was HUGE! He was super muscular and had brown curly hair. He was beautiful as well. I wasn't expecting his reaction. He grabbed me in a tight hug!

"Help…can't…breathe…" I gasped.

"Emmet put her down, now!" Alice screamed.

What a great way to meet the family!

**So, how did you like it? Was it junk or was it good? Review and tell me how I did PLEASE!!!!!**

**Carlie **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'M BACK WITH MORE TWILIGHT AWESOMENESS! Well, here we go!**

**P.S. What should the title be?**

**Bella's POV**

Emmet finally put me down while laughing at my face. I pulled my phone out and texted my brother:

_I'm at a friend's house. Tell dad I'll be home later. Thanks Jake!_

"Okay my brother knows where I am." I told them. Alice grabbed my hand and took me inside. The house was absolutely beautiful! It was tan and brown. Also white and clear. It was open and it felt really cozy. This was my dream house. While I was looking around two extremely handsome blondes appeared in front of me. Alice ran into one of the blondes arms. The other one just smiled at me.

"Hello, I am Mr. Carlisle Cullen, but call me Carlisle." The smiling man told me.

"Hello Carlisle. I'm Bella Swan." I said warmly.

"Oh my gosh Jazzy! I want you to meet my soon to be best friend Bella!" Alice screamed.

"Alice, what did I tell you about calling me Jazzy? Also, hi Bella I'm Jasper." He held his hand out. I took it.

"Hi Jasp-"I got cut of by Edward.

"Are you coming in soccer girl?" He laughed. Asshole!

"Sure thing. Hey, Edward. The girls soccer team is in need of a ball boy, now we would give you a higher position but I'm just not sure you ready." I said.

"OUCH! YOU JUST GOT BURNT LITTLE EDDIE!" Emmet shouted.

"Shut it, Em!" Edward yelled as he stomped inside.

"OMG THAT WAS GREAT! So you want to see my room?" Alice asked.

"Sure!" I agreed. Alice and I raced upstairs and went to her room. Her room was AMAZING! It was so huge and so Alice like.

"Alice you're room is amazing!"

"Wait, 'till you see the closet." She ran to her closet and opened it. OH MY GOD!!! It was bigger than her room. She had so many clothes I don't know how she fit them all in there. We started looking through her stuff. Alice grabbed my arm and turned me around holding a piece of clothing.

"I think you should totally have this, it's really long on me. It goes down to the end of my knees." She stated.

"Alice that would go mid-thigh on me! Fine, I'll have it. Thank you." Alice squealed and made me try it on. We walked out of her closet and I started to strip. I took my pants off and then my shirt. My shirt got stuck on my head and Alice and I had to work to get it off. Finally it came off and I fell on the floor. Alice giggled and Emmet yelled, "You ok in there?"

"NO I FELL TRYING TO GET MY SHIRT OFF!" I yelled back.

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING YOUR SHIRT OFF!?!" He yelled back a little scared.

"I'm changing, GOD!"

I finally put on the dark blue dress. I looked totally amazing. (I think.) Alice tugged me out of her room and yelled, "JASPER COME HERE!" Jasper came running up the stairs worried, Edward and Emmet right behind him. Jasper looked shocked as did Emmet. But, Edward just stopped and stared.

"Alice what is it?" Jasper asked.

"Does this look good on her?" SHE ASKED THEM THAT!

"Well, yeah she looks good. Right guys?" Jasper wanted backup.

"Totally!" Emmet yelled.

"What do you think Edward?" Alice asked.

"She looks alright." He said.

"Thank you." I told him bluntly. I walked back into Alice's room.

"ALICE, WHY DID YOU ASK THEM?" I screamed.

"I wanted to know what they think, that's all."

"That was super embarrassing!" I stripped down and put my clothes back on. We walked downstairs to get food. We grabbed popcorn but didn't put it in the microwave.

"Do you want to go play soccer?" Alice asked.

"OH YEAH!" Alice and I ran outside and into the back yard. Alice went and grabbed a ball.

"You ready to go down Swan?" Alice yelled.

"Bring it on, Cullen!" I hissed. Alice got the ball first. She was running down the field and went to kick it into my goal. She made one tiny mistake. Usually people wouldn't notice, but I always do. I snuck the ball off of her and ran down our "field". I tapped the ball in and did a little dance. Alice and I played soccer for at least an hour. It started to get dark so we went it. I won of course! Alice popped the popcorn and sat down. All of a sudden all the Cullen kids came down and sat. Alice put in 'Stepbrothers'. About two hours later I was scarred for life. I had laughed so hard and had been shocked so many times in the hour it was unbelievable. I got up and got my stuff.

"Hey Al, I better get going. I'll talk to you later." "Bye Bell!" Emmet came over and squashed me with a hug.

"Bye BELLA BABY!" He screamed.

"What the hell Emmet!" Rose screamed. He shouldn't have screamed that when his girlfriend was here. Stupid boy. Rose ran upstairs.

"ROSE, BABY WAIT!"

"Bye Cullen family. I'll see you later!" I yelled as I walked to my car. When I arrived home I went straight upstairs and did my homework. As soon as I was done I fell fast asleep.

**Hey a guy's how was it? Review please!!!! Trying to figure out a title. HELP!!**

**Carlie **


	3. Sorry

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating. I got grounded for a month so on March 22****nd****. IM BACK!!! Just letting you know.**

**BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go!!! Sorry for the long wait. HAHA!**

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up the sun was shining brightly in the window. That's a surprise! I got up and took a quick shower. I decided to put on a push up bra just for the heck of it. I usually NEVER wear push up bras. I slipped on my black jockey bikinis and grabbed a pair of light wash low ride jeans. They were snug at the hips and hit everything perfectly. I slipped on a black cami and put a white quarter-sleeved jacket. (It's like a hoodie texture. Those things.) I blow-dried my hair and put curls in. I put on some eye-liner and mascara with a pink glitter eye shadow. Next I put some cover up on, and was done! I ran downstairs to grab a granola bar. I grabbed the keys to my car and was running to the door when Jake said something.

"Bells are you forgetting something?"

"I don't think so. OH! Sorry Jake lets go."

So Jake and I went out to my car and drove to school. The song 'Don't Trust Me' by: 3 Oh! 3. At this point we were a few minutes away from school. Jake and I started to sing a long.

_Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And she's an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.  
She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
while my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth_

We were parked by now. I was still singing, but Jake had stopped. All of a sudden Edwards face popped up in my window, and he sang.

_T-Tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef, that I'm a vegetarian and I aint fucking scared of him!_

"I think Edward is confessing his love to you Bella!" Emmet screamed. I started to chuckle as Edward smirked.

"Mhmm, Emmet's finally got something right." That stopped me.

"What!" I freaked.

"You should see your face Bella!"

"You IDIOT! I'm gonna get you!" I jumped out of the car and ran after Edward.

"Get back here now."

"Now now love. MUHAHAHA!" God stupid football boy. I caught up to him.

"Holy Shit! How'd you catch me?"

"I'm fast, what do you expect?" I asked. We had stopped running by now and the Cullen's plus Jake were laughing at us. We walked back over to our stuff and picked it up. We started heading to the door.

"That was interesting." Alice giggled.

"I will tell you what is interesting," Rose interrupted, "Bella is wearing something somewhat girl-ish!"

"OMG! Your right Rose! Looking good Bella!"

"Like, so totally thanks Alice." I acted preppy.

"Oh shut it!" Hehe

We walked into the school and Ange was waiting.

"Ange! What's up?"

"Watching you chase Edward. That was a pretty great start to my morning."

"I'm glad I could entertain you!"

We walked into our first class. We got lectured about how to have 'safe' sex. Stupid health. Just to make it worse Edward and Emmet were in my class. Emmet ditched yesterday. Rose and Jasper didn't have their stuff ready yesterday so they ditched too. (They are all in the same grade, by the way.) The bell rang. YAY!!!

"Eddie! Bella! Remember use protection tonight, okay kiddos." He laughed and I glared Edward took off after him.

"Gonna help me soccer girl?" Edward called. I sped off toward them and quickly caught up.

"Emmet! You are SO gonna get it!" Eddie- boy yelled.

"Whoa what's going on?" Alice had grabbed my arms and yanked me back.

"Emmet told Edward and me to use protection tonight because we just got done learning about 'safe' sex."

"Wow, I bet that was awkward."

"Not really, Edward and I just went after Emmet." At this point Edward walked back in with his hair even more messed up from wind. I had to admit he looked kind of _sexy_.

"Stop checking me out soccer girl." Edward laughed.

"In your dreams Eddie-boy." He stopped dead in his tracks. The girls started giggling and Emmet was hiding a chuckle. He just got back in.

"What, did you just call me!?!"

"Don't you like that nickname, Eddie-boy?" He started to walk towards me while glaring. Before he got to me I blew him a kiss and winked and ran off. He chased after me but I got to class quicker. The day was going pretty good. _BRIINNGG!!_ Lunch!

I met Alice in the hallway.

"Hey Ali!"

"Hey Bells!" We walked in the lunch line and I got cheese sticks with sauce! Alice got a salad. We went and walked to the table.

"Hey Cullen's! Hale's."

"Hey Bella."

"Bella, oh Bella. You get to sit by Eddie- boy." Rose snickered. I went and sat by Edward.

"Hello Soccer girl."

"Eddie- boy." I nodded.

Oh my GOD! Edward just growled. Holy crap it was a hot growl. It was all rumbly and husky. Oh boy!

"Interesting." I stated.

"Crap, Bella act like my girlfriend!" Edward said.

"Wha-?" I got cut off by the school slut Lauren.

"Hey Edward Why don't you sit at our table?"

"Actually I'm chilling with my family. Sorry."

"Well then Bella move your fat ass so I can sit down by Edward."

What!! What did she just call me? Oh my! Edward just stood up.

"What did you just say to her?" He hissed at her.

"Uh..Uhm.. Why does it matter?"

"Get lost Lauren. I'm done with you and your bitchy attitude. I don't like you and never will." He uttered darkly.

"Uh well your such and idiot Edward Cullen."

"Really, because I just made the smartest move in my life." She humphed and walked away. Edward sat back down.

"Wow, Edward thank you!" I said sincerely.

"Uh, well it was no problem. Anytime." He said fastly. I looked away and started eating my sticks.

"So Bella. This weekend do you want to come over?" Ali asked.

"Sure Alice. What are we going to do?"

"Well Bella I don't know but your brother is walking over here. I turned around and there was Jacob my junior bro.

"Heya Sis!"

"Sup Jake? What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's my free period and I was bored. So I'm just kind of chillin. Hey, I have a question. Why was Lauren in the hall crying?" Lauren was crying?

"Because she is a little bitch and she deserves to cry." Edward muttered under his breath but only I heard it.

"I really don't know man." Edward said louder.

"Hmm. Okay well I'm going to go. See you after school."

"Yup! Bye." I went to pick up my last cheese stick and it was gone.

"Did Jacob take my last stick?"

Edward answered with a stuffed mouth, "Yep, it was so him."

"Uh huh. Sure it was. Oh Edward you have a little bit of food on your cheek." I giggled. He had the seasoning on his face.

"Wha? Where?" He didn't get it.

I sighed, "Here." I wiped his face off with my napkin.

"Oh thanks!"

"Haha, your welcome Edward." The others were just watching the exchange.

"What??" I said.

"Oh nothing." They all muttered.

"Well I gotta get to class so see ya'll tomorrow. I'll probably text you though."

"Bye!" From Ali, Rose, Jazz, and Emmet.

"Bye Bella. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Uh, yeah Edward. Bye!" I went on to class then to home.

**Okay the next chapter takes place at there house while Jacob and Bella have a talk. Was it good or bad? Lemme Know!**

**Peace Love Happiness **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys. I'm back with more. Here we go!**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up and took a shower. I grabbed a bright green tight tank-top, and slipped on some mini shorts. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and ran downstairs.

"Hey Jake!"

"Morning Bells! Whoa, what are you wearing?"

"Clothes? Why?"

"Nevermind." I grabbed a banana and Jake and I walked out to my car. The song Pump up the jam was on.

"I HAVENT HEARD THIS SONG IN FOREVER!" I screamed. We arrived at school early and the Cullen's were walking over.

Thump, thump, thump, thump. (The beat to it.)

"Pump up the jam, pump it up." I sang.

"Woah there Bell! Nice pipes!" Edward said.

"Thanks Eddie-Boy!" He growled that sexy growl. I just stared.

"Weird." I muttered.

Just then "What is love" came on.

"What is LOVE? Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more." Edward and I sang. We actually sounded good together. We started to really sing together. We were circling each other.

**Jasper POV**

"Alice, is it just me or are they enjoying this a little too much?" I whispered.

"It is NOT just you," She whispered back.

**Bella POV**

Wow! Edward had a great voice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wow!" I sang in perfect pitch.

"Bella! You're wearing girl clothes again!" Alice just realized.

"Yes Alice I am." I chuckled.

"Bella I still don't like what you're wearing!" Jake said.

"Yeah Bella, some guy could come up and rub his hands all over your legs!" That's what he did. Ran his hands over my legs.

"I'm going to get you Eddie-Boy!" I screamed and ran at him. He ran away. I caught up to him.

"Jesus soccer girl. How are you that fast?" He said.

"It's a gift from above. I DON'T KNOW, and DON'T you dare touch me!" I screamed. Well, kind of.

Edward grabbed my ass and ran to get his stuff.

"OH MY GOD, EDWARD!" I ran over.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself." He stated. I was speechless.

"Anyhow kiddos, did you use protection last night?" Edward and I glanced at each other.

"Yes, Emmet we did. By the way, Edward, you forgot your box at my house."

"OH CRAP! I need those for the weekend. Some hot chick is coming over to my house. I got to be ready, you know?" Oh my god, he just called me hot!

"Wait WHAT! Did you just call me hot?" I asked him.

"Uhm, no!" Ohh yes he did.

"Uh huh, sure, you just wish you get this." I pointed to my body.

"Whatever." He muttered and walked away.

"Wow, I made him leave." We started to walk to class, right before Edward got to the door he turned around.

"Do you guys have my notebook?" He yelled.

"I do!" I yelled and ran towards. I was almost near him when I slipped and fell down. I landed on Edward.

"Oh god I'm sorry!" I was lying on top of him, face to face, and waist to waist.

"No problem." We got up and I handed him the notebook.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I was red!

"Woah now kids! Don't be doing that in PUBLIC!" Emmet yelled.

"Like you have room to talk Em." I stated.

"Good point." Emmet said.

"EWWWW!!!!" Edward yelled. HE stopped and turned towards me.

"I like you soccer girl, and I'm to make you like me to by the end of this year." He turned and walked away.

I was speechless. He likes me! He's going to make me like him? This was a lot to handle.

"What did he say to you? You look like someone just told you you're actually adopted." Rose asked.

"Oh, uh nothing. Absolutely nothing." I stuttered.

**Jake's POV**

What the hell did he just say to my sister!?! She looked about ready to die.

**B's POV**

I just kind of walked inside. Everything was really boring until lunch. I had to sit next to Edward. I didn't look at him. All of a sudden his hand was traveling up my leg. WTF!!!

"So Bells, aren't you like so excited to come to the house?" Ali asked. Edwards hand was rubbing circles on my thigh.

"Well, uh, uhm, sure, I guess, uh, yes Alice I am." I stuttered and stammered.

Bella, are you okay?" Alice Emmet asked. Edward moved up farther in between my legs.

"Oh god! Uhm, I'm okay yeah." Edward took his hand away smiling. I'll show him! I put my hand on his thigh. I slowly slid my hand up to his 'friend'. His smile was wiped away. I undid his zipper and started feeling his size. He was BIG!! Edward grunted but made it into a cough.

"So, what's been up with you Edward? Been having any fun lately?" I asked.

"Tons and Tons of fun, Bella." He hissed the last part. I started to go back and forth on his dick. Slowly pumping it. While doing this Edward put his hands up to my 'parts' to be appropriate. Wait how can I be appropriate right now? Anyhow, he undid my sipper on my shorts. He went passed my underwear and slipped a finger into me. OH DEAR GOD! I knew I turned red.

"Are you hot Bells?" Edward asked smugly and strained at the same time.

"Yes, Edward I am." I said bluntly.

"Maybe I could help you cool off?"

"Shut up right now Edward." I said with venom in my voice.

"Oh My, Bella! Angry are we?" I squeezed him. He winced and went farther in me.

**(Sorry if that part was gross!)**

"Look at the time Edward. Almost time to go." He slid his hand out of me and zipped my zipper up. I gave him one last tug and smiled. I stopped and zipped up his zipper. I leaned over and whispered, "You have a lot of work ahead of you to make me want you. Oh and by the way, game on." I got up and threw my uneaten food away. I cannot believe I just gave Edward Freaking Cullen a hand-job! The rest of the day went really plainly. After school I told Jake to get a ride home with a friend. I got in my grand am and followed Eddie-boy home.

Off to the Cullen's I go!

**Was it any good? Too much detail? Lemme know! REVIEW!!!**


	6. Please Read Chapter UP

**Hey guys, I am writing this next chapter and I want you to know it will be short. It's only two pages on Word. Check out my other story for Maximum Ride called What is love? **


	7. Chapter 7

**WOO, WERE BACK!**

**Bella's POV**

I pulled into the Cullen's driveway and got out of my car. Alice skipped to my side and started listing off all the things we could do. I glanced at Edward and he was smiling at me. When he saw me looking he winked. I turned red. WHY did I do that?

"Bells you okay?" Emmet asked.

"Not really Emmet, but I'll make it!" What have I gotten my self into?

"Bella, why didn't you eat your food at lunch? You have to be starving, now!" Ali pointed out.

"Oh well, I wasn't in the mood to eat."

"I was if that counts any Bella." Edward said. I could tell realization dawned on my and Edward busted out laughing.

"Edward fucking Cullen shut the hell up!" He just laughed.

"I think I'm missing something." Emmet.

Let's just go upstairs, I grabbed Alice's hand and we ran upstairs.

"What was that about?" Alice asked.

"Nothing really Alice. Edward and I have a bet, sort of."

"Explain."

"Fine but don't tell a soul. Edward said he likes me and is going to make me like him. I am telling him it isn't going to happen. So now we were somewhat fighter over lunch and stuff."

"Oh my god! I can so hope you win! All you have to do is stay strong. Also, we are going to make him want you more. Such as turn you into a total babe! Not that you aren't pretty now, Bells. Just SO much more beautiful! Your clothes are going to be top notch We SOO have to go to the mall. Like, NOW!! Let's go to the mall and plan tonight. This is going to be so much fun!"

"Sure Alice, whatever floats your boat." I love that saying!

"Cool lets go!" Alice grabbed her purse and we ran downstairs. We also passed the guys.

"Bye Guys! Going shopping for some sexy clothes!"

"ALICE!" I blushed and ran outside with her. We got into her car and drove to mall. We had an hour till its closing. First Alice took me into Hollister and American Eagle. We grabbed the tightest clothes we could find. I don't remember what store it was but all we got in there were belly shirts and short shorts. We went into this store that had dresses and Alice pulled out and cute black dress. I was walking around the store when I heard Alice sequel. I whipped my head around to find the pixie in front of me holding the most awesome dress ever. It was midnight blue and was strapless. It came down to my knees and over the boobs it had sequins. We bought both dresses and headed to Victoria Secrets. Alice got me a silky black thong with a matching bra. There was this pair of cheetah skinned thongs and bras, and on the thong it said _SEXY, _so Alice grabbed it. I got a blue lace one with lace panties. We walked out of the store and had thirty minutes left. Alice grabbed me and pulled me into a salon. I was getting my nails done while getting my hair done. My nails were getting a French manicure while my hair was getting highlighted and layered. It was feather soft and the lady called it 'Wind Blown'. I had to admit I really like it. After that we had five minutes till the mall was closed. **(I know that the time is really off, but bear with me!) **Alice and I grabbed iced coffees and went back to her house.

**I TOLD YOU IT WAS SHORT! Oops, caps lock. Well, I will write more but I am REALLY tired. I babysat ALL day today. A seven year old and a three year old. What I would call a living HELL! Well, tell me what you think. Again, sorry it's so short! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go!**

**Bella's POV**

Alice and I grabbed all of your bags and ran inside. It had started to rain. We were met at the door by the guys.

"Ooh Victoria Secret bag. What did you guys get?" Emmet asked.

"Ask Bell's they're all hers!" _ALICE!!!_

"Oh really? Lets see what they are Emmet." I grabbed those bags off of him.

"No thank you." I took the bags and went upstairs. Alice was on her bed.

"Okay, for this plan to work all you have to do is not like him. When is this bet over?"

"End of the school year. So, basically I could like him during summer."

"Okay cool, now what we do is make him want you. We want to put him through as much pain as possible. He will want you so bad he will either give up early or most definitely lose this bet!" I had to admit, this plan was pretty good. I hope I can NOT like him. I mean he is super cute. More that cute actually, sexy would be the word.

"Deal now we begin our plan!"

"Wait how now? We didn't get anything to sleep in?"

"I grabbed some stuff." _Oh No!!! _Alice pulled out blood red silk pajama bottoms and a tight black cami. Not so bad. I stripped down then was stopped by the fashion police.

"Bella, we need to change your underwear." She handed me the black silk set.

"Go take a shower, then change and meet me downstairs." I walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. I quickly stripped and put on the silk set then the Pj's. _HOT DAMN! _I looked good! My curves were even curvier. I threw my clothes on Alice's bed and walked downstairs. Alice, Edward, and Emmet were sitting downstairs starting Dawn of the Dead. Alice heard me and turned around.

"Oh My God! You look HOT!!!" That got Edward and Emmet to turn around. They just stared with open mouths. Perfect opportunity. I went over to Edward and with my index finger I closed his mouth.

"Don't wont to catch flies now do we?" He was shocked. I went and sat by Alice. During the movie my butt hurt from sitting on the ground so I had to sit on the couch. My leg was touching Edwards and I could feel his heat. He turned and put his lips to my ear.

"You look real sexy." He whispered. Now I noticed what he was wearing. Black pajama pants, and that's it. I leaned over and put my lips to his ear.

"And you look like you should lay off the waffles." Even though he really didn't because he looked perfect. He looked shocked. After that he kept on grabbing his imaginary belly fat. _He's so naive!_ For the rest of the movie he just sat there with his eyebrows scrunched up. Emmet was concentrated on the TV. Alice got up and came back with paper and a pen. Soon a paper was lying on my lap.

(Alice Italics and Bella Bold.)

_What did Edward say 2 u?_

**He said I looked real sexy.**

_Then what did you say!?!_

**I said he should lay off the waffles, and then your retarded brother was trying to grab his nonexistent belly fat!**

_OMG, BELLS!!! This is so good. Haha, he really does waffles. Tomorrow morning I'm gunna make breaky and ask if he wants waffles to see what he says._

**Brilliant! Haha, I'll help cook. Wut u wanna have?**

_Bacon, eggs, and toast. WAFFLES 2!_

**Haha, NICE!**

The lights suddenly turned on. I turned to see Emmet smiling.

"Well Bella, what's with you? You look like a freaking model."

"Well I'm sorry I wanted to look nice."

"Whatever you say Bella, whatever you say. WAIT! This was for Edward wasn't it?"

"You caught me Emmet. This was all for Edward, and tonight were going to go fuck in his room." I said sarcastically. Edward was shocked and Alice was giggling. Emmet was amazed.

"I WANT DETAIL EDWARD!" Apparently he didn't get the sarcastic part of it.

"You idiot she was joking." Edward said. "But, I would mind some loving tonight." He said hopeful.

"Sorry Eddie-boy, I'm a little busy with Alice. NO WE ARE NOT FUCKING! We are just chilling out!"

After that we all went upstairs. Alice said she was going to make me a total babe, and she was getting me up at 5am. I immediately fell asleep.

*** * ***

Something was shaking me. I heard a little buzzing. That's when I realized it was Alice.

"I'm up! I'm up! Let's get me ready." I got a shower and came out in black skinny jeans and a white halter top. My shoes were these black flats mixed with chucks. Really weird but cute! Alice sat me in a chair and told me to close my eyes. So I did. She started working on my hair. She blow dried it and started to do something. All I know is that it went into a pony tail. Next was my makeup. I don't know what she had planned but it feels very light.

"Okay, open your eyes Bella." Holy SHIT!

"I look amazing!"

My hair was pulled back into a pony tail where I had rich, bouncy curls. My makeup was done in a light matter. I had a small amount of eye liner just to make my eyes pop. I had a light pink eye shadow and deep black mascara. I had to admit I looked Hot! **(It may sound un-attractive but its not!) ** Alice was already ready so we just went downstairs. I started cooking the bacon and eggs while Alice made toast and waffles. I looked at the clock and was surprised that it was 8 O' clock am. I heard scuffling and then a grunt. Next I saw Emmet and Edward come downstairs holding their heads.

"Did you run into each other?" I guessed.

"Shut it!" Edward snapped. Then his look softened, saying he didn't mean to be mean.

"Sorry Bells. Whoa! You are looking mighty beautiful!" Awe. I was never known as 'beautiful'.

I blushed, "Thanks Edward. Waffles?"

"Uhh, no I think I'll have some eggs."

"Why? I thought you loved waffles?"

"Well, I do I guess. But, I'm not in the mood."

"Okay well I'm having waffles!" Alice was giggling. Edward groaned.

He really wanted his waffles!

**Well, I updated! I put Bella's outfit on my profile so look it up! (If you wanna.) Review!!**


	9. Read if you wanna be part of my story

**Hey guys! How are we all doing today, I am writing this fast because I'm going to watch the Penguins play! (And hopefully win the Stanley cup!) I am putting this out there for anyone who wants to help. I am looking for someone to co-write my story. So what we would do is that I would give you previews of what I already have and then we would discuss what to do. I would write everything, BUT I would put your name on things as well. For more detail Message me. Also message me if you want to be the co-writer! I would really appreciate it!!!!**

**Sincerely,**

**FAXfan**


	10. thank to all who wanted

**Hey well, I already found my co-writer. Thank you all who tried and it made me feel great that you wanted to help! The reason I picked the person was because they felt right and had the right personality going. (No offense) Again, thank you all for trying in later days I will tell you who co-writes!!!**

**Sincerely,**

**FAXfan**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay here we go! I would like to thank my co-writer ****VegetarianVampire101 for the idea! Also, Happy Fourth of July, even though I'm not posting it then. Another thing, I am sorry that it is so short! I just can't think of anything to put in it. I don't know what I can do, because I have some ideas, but I don't want to write. I am thinking of handing this off to someone. So, if you would like to take it over PM me and we'll talk.**

**Bella POV**

I was bringing my plate to the table and Edward was staring at it. I bit into a waffle and moaned.

"Mmm. This is SO good!" Edwards's eyes darkened.

"Hey Edward why don't you take Bella shopping because she needs some clothes and I'd take over?"

"Sure Alice, that okay with you Bella?"

"Totally. I'm done with breaky you ready to go Edward?"

"Yupp." I hopped down and took my dish into the kitchen and put it into the dish washer. I met Edward at the front door and waved good bye. We got into Edwards car and drove off. We listen to rock the whole way there. Not that I minded because I like rock. We parked up close to the entrance and I hopped out. I waited for Edward because he was slow. We set off. I decided I wanted to get dresses. I went inside but found Edward waiting outside.

"Well come in! Who am I going to ask if they look good on me, if you don't?"

"Someone not me." I dragged him in. I found this cute flowy tube dress that was in three colors; Red, White, and Blue. I chose blue and went to try it on. I walked out of the dressing room and went to the mirror. I jumped up and down, pulling my strapless dress up. I turned around to see Edward staring at me with wide eyes.

"Keep or throw?" I asked him.

"Most defiantly keep!" Someone was excited. I went back in and changed into a short black dress with straps. I walked out and made sure that my boobs weren't falling out.

"Keep or throw?"

"Ehh, keep." I tried on so many dresses it wasn't even funny. He told me to keep them all, so I put most back. I wanted one evening gown so I went to that corner. I saw a creamy tan silk gown that flowed the whole way down my body. It was gorgeous. I picked it out and went to try it on. It fit like a glove.

"Keep or throw?" I asked him for the final time. I expected him to say I looked hot or sexy. What he's been doing the whole time.

"You look stunning. Absolutely beautiful. I would say keep. You seriously look amazing." With that line I felt I HAD to by it. He was so sweet! I nodded and went back and took it off. After we bought those I headed to Hollister. I went over to the jeans section and picked out light was Campo Beach Destroyed Flare and Rocky Point Boyfriend Crap. I also, got Cali Flair Destroyed. Next, I went over to the shirts and got a Pacific tank and a Boomer Beach tank. I got Abalone Cove, West Street, Surfriders, and Santa Monica. I also got a Pearl Street cami, Ponto Beach Fleece, Harbor Beach Fleece, and Broad Beach Fleece. We checked out and went to Aeropostale. I went over to the jeans and got Hailey Dark Wash Jean, Hailey Light Destructed Jean, and Bayla Medium Wash Jean. Next I went to the shirts and got Allover Aero Zip-Front Hoodie, Aero Athletic Zip-Front Hoodie, Aero 87 Zip-Front Hoodie, and Beaded Logo Zip-Front Hoodie. I checked out there and we went to get lunch. We went to Wendy's and I got a double cheeseburger and fries with a coke. I know I eat like a man. After that we went to the Cullen house.

**PLEASE READ BELOW!!!!!!**

**Sorry it's so short. I figured a little it better than nothing! To find the shirt just got on Google or whatever you have and type in Hollister and Aeropostale. Go to the type of shirt or jean and click you'll have to search beyond that. It is all under girls. Thanks for being patient! Review and enjoy!!!!!**


	12. so so sorry

**Please, please don't be mad!!!! I am discontinuing this story, but someone else is going to keep it! The person taking over is fanpire14. They will make the story awesome! So, just wait for it to come out! Sorry for all who liked it. I just couldn't find any passion for writing it. Enjoy and please keep on reading it!!!**


End file.
